<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In-depth Study of the Fox's Playing Habits Regarding Winged Creatures by IHeShe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912263">In-depth Study of the Fox's Playing Habits Regarding Winged Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeShe/pseuds/IHeShe'>IHeShe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeShe/pseuds/IHeShe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxes are known to be friendly and curious. They play among themselves and with other animals. All kind of animals. But the fox is particularly fond of birds. That is, of a certain raven with crimson hair and dark violet feathers. When Xayah tries to take revenge on Ahri, everything goes wrong. Much to the fox's delight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League of Legends [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>In-depth Study of the Fox's Playing Habits Regarding Winged Creatures - First Part<br/></strong>
</p><p>Xayah woke up. And, for once, found Rakan still asleep. Maybe due to his hyperactivity, he hardly ever slept for more than four or five hours straight, so when she woke up she almost always found him already awake. A few times he'd get up while she was still sleeping, though those times he always ended up waking her almost immediatly one way or another, since moving silently was surprisingly hard for him. Truth be told, she liked it more when they slept out in the open, but they were in a city and they would have stayed there for another couple of days so renting a room was simply more convenient. Rakan did get quite the money with his performances so they could easily afford it. She rested her head on Rakan's upper chest, listening to the sound of his breath and his heartbeat. The sun had already risen, and the light came in trough the half-open window, illuminating their wings, hers as dark as his was bright. Her gaze then wandered around the room for a while, and she spotted their clothes all over the place -they were covered only by their wings and the sheets at the moment- before focusing on Rakan.</p><p>Her bites and scratches were still visible on his skin, though they were fading already -he healed fast, even for a vastaya-. It had been a rather... wild night. The one four months before, however, was still the most intense one they had shared -no way in hell she was grateful to Ahri for that though-, and thankfully Rakan decided not to ask her too many times why she was in that state when he came back. Her pride didn't allow her to tell him what had happened.</p><p>The city they were in was rather large, and relatively close to the coast. They had heard there would have been a great concert there. On the first Xayah didn't care about it at all, and decided to go there simply because Rakan was curious what kind of music was popular outside of Ionia. Then she heard that, among others, Ahri would have singed there as well, and decided to settle the score with her. What she had told her lover, though, was that there was an old aquaintance of her she wanted to meet around there. The moment she told Rakan said acquaintance understood nothing of neither dance nor songs, he decided not to meet her. As Xayah had expected. He did ask her who exactly she was meeting, and there she found herself in a pinch since she hadn't thought it out that much, but luckily Rakan's attention span ended there and he started focusing on a cloud. And then on a cat. And then... well, the list would go on for far too long so let's end it here and move on.</p><p>Truth be told, Rakan had a feeling what she had told him wasn't really true, and Xayah was aware of that, but he trusted her enough not to worry that much about it. She liked that side of him. She liked everything about him, the same way he liked everything about her. Rakan then woke up and strentched both his limbs and his wing, causing the light from the window to be reflected in several different shades of gold over the walls of the room.</p><p>"Wait, did I fall asleep?"</p><p>"You sure did" she replied.</p><p>"Oh damn. Sleeping is so boring"</p><p>Xayah laughed a bit, then got on top of him, putting herself in display for her lover. She had planned to start looking for Ahri again that afternoon -she could only find out she was a famous singer during her search in the previous two days, and nothing else-, and the concert was planned to start in the evening so they both had time to spare. And there wasn't much to do that suited her tastes in a city anyway.</p><p>"How about doing something better than sleeping then?"</p><p>Rakan found pulling her in for a kiss more appropriate than actually answering.</p><hr/><p>Later, that afternoon. They were just about to walk out of the building they had rented a room in. It was a six-storey building, seven counting the ground level, with another subterranean floor for a total of eight. A sort of hotel, placed in front of the square -the very, very large square- in which the stage for the concert had been set up. Their room was on the fourth floor. Maybe Rakan would have watched the concert from there. Maybe.</p><p>"I'll be going then" Xayah said "You can wait for me in the room if I'm not back yet when the music is over"</p><p>Rakan turned his gaze from... somewhere, I have no idea what he was looking at, to her.</p><p>"Sure" he replied.</p><p>They kissed again, then Rakan walked away screaming "Here I come again, world!" and humming loudly, drawing the gaze of everyone nearby, as if his plumage alone wasn't attention-catching enough.</p><p>Xayah wondered what would have been more discussed about in town the next day, the concert or the mess he was almost likely going to make either before or after the concert. Or during it, if he didn't like the music. She just hoped to finish in time to join him on whatever he was going to do. Then she turned and started walking.</p><hr/><p>Same day, different hour. The concert was about to start, around half an hour left, maybe less. The square was full of people. From what she had gathered, the concert was planned to last around nine or ten hours -quite the event- and Ahri would have before a band and after another soloer. The names were respectively Pentakill and Sona. She knew none of them. Nor did she care. It's not that she didn't like music. It's just that she had Rakan for that, and she really didn't need anything or anyone else.</p><p>Anyway, her search for Ahri ended up being once again unsuccessful, and while wandering around the town she had ended up back in front of the hotel again. She was starting to consider the idea of waiting for the fox to finish her performance and go meet her afterwards since she couldn't seem to find her anywhere, when she saw her. She was standing right in front of the tall building's entrance. Nobody noticed her, which seemed rather odd since she was supposed to be quite famous. Then again, if really her magic was similar to Rakan's then there was a simple explanation. He had once told her that the same way one can charm people with magic, one can also make himself be ignored. Something along the lines of doing the same thing in the opposite order, or doing it inwards rather than outwards, he really didn't explain it that well. "Why would you even do that? The idea itself makes no sense" he added.</p><p>Ahri smiled at Xayah and gestured her to come closer as she walked inside, and she chased after the fox. There was hardly anyone left inside the building, if someone was still there they were most likely in the rooms overlooking the square. She chased Ahri downstairs, in the underground floor. By the look of it, that area was used as a warehouse. All halleys and doors with numbers as labels. Light was provided by several lanterns, though most of them weren't actually lighted. She could hear Ahri laughing as she ran. So. Damn. Annoying. Then, suddenly, the fox stopped and turned around, looking at her. Xayah stopped at a good distance -after what happened the last time, she didn't want to get carelessly too close to her-, three feathers already in her hand.</p><p>"I must say, I didn't expect to find you here. I was quite surprised when I found out you were looking for me. I had to rush it to get everything ready in time. What are you here for, anyway? Perhaps to thank me, little raven?"</p><p>"You are kidding, right?" Xayah retorted.</p><p>"I mean, you had a lot of fun with your lover that night thanks to me" she replied smiling.</p><p>"Wh- you were still there?!" Xayah almost shouted. Her cheecks had turned a bit red. Not much, but still.</p><p>"I ran out of snacks halfway through it though. I must say, you two have quite the stamina"</p><p>"You... !"</p><p>Xayah raised her hand but, right before throwing her feathers at Ahri, something behind her exploded. It wasn't close, she didn't get blown away nor anything like that, but the noise caused her to turn around, taken by surprise. The very moment the fox left her field of vision, Xayah felt a wave of heat expand from her chest and from... well, between her legs to the rest of her body, the air around her turning purple for a brief moment. She felt dizzy, her vision became blurry for a few seconds and she almost lost her balance, but she managed not to fall. Then Ahri grabbed the hand she was holding her feathers with and her head from behind, and kissed her.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, damn.</em>
</p><p>Mentally cursing her, Xayah fell once again victim of Ahri's magic, this time in an even shorter time due to some being within her already. After a rather long and passionate, though one-side, kiss, the young vastaya lost consciousness -this time it was on purpose- and Ahri grabbed her body and placed her behind a corner of the hallway they were in, then walked to where the sound of the explosion came from. After a couple of turns she found herself looking at the the rather amusing scene of a flaming bear looking to the floor as a little girl scolded him, a somewhat slightly injured, weird-looking purple bug almost as big as the child standing behind her. The surroundings were... well, like one would expect after an explosion.</p><p><em>I'll have to pay for the repairs </em>Ahri thought.</p><p>"Stop bullying Thulhu, Tibbers!" she told the bear. What she didn't say is that she liked doing it herself, but then again both of her pets knew that.</p><p>"That's not what I was thinking about but it worked as a distraction, I guess" the fox said.</p><p>"Ahri!" Annie replied as she turned around and jumped at her.</p><p>"Where is Thresh? I had asked him to be here at around this time"</p><p>"He said he didn't want Mordy to find out about Orianna so he went away with her and the Ball"</p><p>Well, she should have expected that. She'd have really liked it to drag Thresh into it -like she had done with Quinn, and Elise, and Shyvana, and Syndra, and Nami, and... well, the list goes on- but seems like that wouldn't have been the case. Well, not that day. There was always the next time.</p><p>"Alright Annie, you can go listen to the concert now"</p><p>"Sure!" she replied.</p><p>Tibbers turned back into its stuffed toy form, and the child got on top of the relatively large voidling which began walking away.</p><hr/><p>Xayah opened her eyes, knowing already that she wouldn't have liked anything of whatever her current situation might have been. She wasn't lying on a bed, which was already something. The first thing she noticed is that her arms were tied together, each wrist bound to the other arm's elbow, sort of framing her breasts. Her thumbs were tied too, and the rope ran behind her back as well to make sure she couldn't move her arms at all. She still felt a bit dizzy -and flustered- as she stood up. She looked around, and confirmed that she was pretty much where she was before losing consciousness, just a few meters away. And there she was, Ahri. Her eyes a deep purple, and a rather short chain hanging from her hand, each end of it linked to a sort of wide bracelet.</p><p>"You're a bit too reckless, you know it?" Ahri asked as she walked closed.</p><p>Xayah took a couple of steps back, and found herself against a wall.</p><p>"What are you plotting this time?"</p><p>"Don't struggle, I'm still getting things ready. And don't break these things" she said as she ignored the question, persuading the young vastaya to do so against her will. Technically speaking, Xayah wasn't aroused enough for Ahri to command her like that, but the spell she had placed on her the last time was there exactly for that reason.</p><p>Ahri put the chain at Xayah's ankles, linking them together. The chain was short, enough to prevent her not only from runnig but from taking long strides as well. And it clattered. It was oddly noisy. Ahri then took her sweet time kissing Xayah, enjoying the taste of her droll, her reluctancy only making it more sweet. She ran her tongue inside of her mouth for quite a while, pouring her magic into her as the younger vastaya lost more and more of her control over herself.</p><p>"Where is the peacock?" she asked then as she pulled away, a strand of droll hanging from one's lips to the other's.</p><p>"Som... somewhere... probably gonna listen to... the concert..." she couldn't help but reply after a long, deep breath.</p><p>"And how long do we have, sweetie?"</p><p>"U... until the end of the concert... at least..."</p><p>"Oh, that's perfect"</p><p>"What are you planning this time?" she asked again.</p><p>"Oh, just give me a minute and you'll see" Ahri replied as she took something out from a bag she had previously left there "I had this done specifically for you" she said as she showed her an oddly shaped gag.</p><p>Xayah squirmed when the fox put it on her, but she wasn't allowed to put any strenght in her limbs and her resistance proved to be futile. The gag had a particular shape. Aside from stimulating salivation and preventing her from speaking, which was normal for a gag, it was also shaped to prevent her from biting down on it. Xayah tried to headbutt Ahri, but failed to put any real strenght into it, gaining nothing but a laugh from the fox, who ran an hand in her hair, messing them up.</p><p>"I really like your spirit, sweetie" Ahri said "Now, raise your legs. One at a time"</p><p>Reluctantly, or rather against her will, Xayah obeied, and Ahri spreaded a cream of some sort on her feet, which were pretty much like those of a bird. Xayah failed not to laugh a bit as Ahri smeared the cream on her. She was quite ticklish. And she hated it.</p><p>"This is a sort of lotion" she explained "It's quite slippery, but it should dry up in a couple of hours. There, done"</p><p>It wasn't really displeasant as it was simply uncomfortable. Xayah felt like she was walking on oil-covered floor. She pulled against the ropes binding her arms. To no avail, obviously.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're almost done" Ahri said smiling before pushing Xayah against the wall and pulling her panties down to her knees, leaving them there in plain sight.</p><p>"Mmh! Mmnh!"</p><p>The fox then took a small vial full of a transparent liquid, opened it and dropped a few of its content on her own tongue as she pulled Xayah's dress up. She then kneeled down and started licking her exposed privates. Just like the previous time, she could do nothing to really stop her, forced to feel her tongue run in and out of her and tease her clit. However, there was something... a bit different. Something a bit cold. Probably what was in the vial. Cold and... tingly.</p><p>"Mm... mnh..."</p><p>Ahri then stopped, leaving Xayah wet but far from coming. Far enough for it to not even be a real problem, which was... worrying. What the fox pulled out then was a small plug, around the size of a finger, with a few straps attached to it and a sort of button below it. Ahri sucked it for a few minutes -Xayah hated herself for finding the sight rather alluring- before taking another vial out of the bag, opening it and smearing its content on the plug. Since Xayah wasn't used to anal, Ahri had to put a lot of lotion on it to make sure it wouldn't have been painful. Lastly she let a few drops of the liquid from the first vial fall on it. Then she moved it to Xayah's butt.</p><p>"Mmh! Mmmnh!"</p><p>"Oh dear, I don't understand what you're saying" Ahri replied as she laughed softly while gently pushing it inside of her rear and locking it in place with the straps as she pushed the button.</p><p>The plug started vibrating, though very, very weakly, but Xayah almost jumped from the surpise, forgetting about the lotion on her feet. Had it not been for Ahri who held her, she'd have fallen down. What the hell was that thing?</p><p>"Oh, I guess you've never used a vibrator before? I shouldn't be surprised after all, they're sold only in Piltover"</p><p>Ahri pulled Xayah's dress down again, leaving only her panties exposed.</p><p>"The last touch" she said as she took a pair of... goggles? Large goggles, the kind you had no hope of taking off without using your hands. Oddly enough, their design seemed to kind of fit with the feathered girl's attire, at least chromatically. ... which most likely meant the fox had them made especially for her, just like the gag.</p><p>Xayah had all kind of bad foreboding upon seeing them, but even after Ahri put them on she felt nothing weird. Were those really just goggles? No, she could feel something, a sort of very weak magic. Something so simple she couldn't even grasp what it was.</p><p>"The rules are simple, honey. I'll start performing on stage in roughly three hours. In that time you have to get to the last floor and reach my room, there's a plate with my name on the door. And it's the only room of the sixth floor anyway. Simple, right?"</p><p>"Mmhh!"</p><p>"Perfect! Just don't break any of those, alright? I'll wait for you there. Oh, and feel free to masturbate. But only with your hands" Ahri said as she laughed softly before turning around, grabbing the bag and running away.</p><p>"Mmmgh!"</p><p>Xayah instinctively tried to run after her, but maybe because of the lotion, maybe because of the chains, probably because of both, ended up falling down. She somehow managed to only fall on her knees, but it still took her a whole minute or two to get back up, with her feet being that slippery. And in that short time she was flustered already, her cheeks red. The vial probably contained a sort of aphrodisiac, as she felt her entrance heat up. As for her butt... it was an odd feeling. Weird, but still pleasant. Which was a problem. Everything was a problem. She had been like that for less than five minutes, and she already wanted to touch herself. Seven floors... no, eight since she was in the underground one. Mentally cursing Ahri in every possible way, she started walking, slowly. Too slowly. She had to take short steps due to the chain -and her panties as well, or she would have ripped them-, made even shorter due to the lotion. The first three steps went well. On the fourth one she fell down on her rear. That's when things started to get worse, as she heard something clicking. At the same time, the plug's vibration got slightly stronger.</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no just no!</em>
</p><p>Five minutes later she had managed to get back to her feet -after having accidentally increased the intensity of the vibrations twice more- and started walking again. The aphrodisiac's effect was getting stronger, or maybe she was just feeling the plug's stimulation. Whatever the case, she could feel herself getting wetter, the need to touch herself growing stronger as she pulled uselessly against the ropes. Slowly, slowly, too damn slowly, she kept walking, her own drool running down along her neck. Her breath was a bit ragged. She finally reached the stairs, and started walking up. The chain wasn't long enough for her to go up the steps two at a times, and having to go up one at a time frustrated her. She could hear the music playing from outside, a rather classic music. Though at the moment she wasn't really paying attention to it.</p><p>After what probably was half an hour since Ahri had left, Xayah finally reached the ground floor, which was made up mostly by the large hall. Nobody in sight. Thankfully. She leaned against a wall to try and calm down a bit, but gave up on that almost immediatly. The tingling between her legs and the vibrations in her ass made it impossible to rest. A bit of her juices started running down her thighs. How was she supposed to get to the sixth floor like that? She didn't really have much choise though. As long as she was under Ahri's influence, she wouldn't have been able to cut her restraints off. She started walking again. The lotion on her feet was really drying up, which made it a bit easier to walk. Just a tiny, tiny bit. And that's why she took too long a step and fell down, again on her rear, pushing the button on the plug again.</p><p>She moaned a bit, trying to keep her voice down. The last thing she wanted was for someone to hear her, though the gag and the concert outside helped her a bit in that regard. She lost a good three minutes getting back to her feet again, and started walking again. She had pretty much grasped the right way to stride without slipping at least, so as long as she didn't lose her focus she could go on at an almost good speed. She reached the stairs to the first floor, her hears raised to hear any possible noise of people walking up or down. She heard nothing though, so she started walking upstairs. She reached the first floor, and stopped. The music outside had stopped. Were they just switching from a song to another? Walking made the chain cling rather loudly, could she really go on without the noise from outside covering her? What if someone was inside a room and heard her?</p><p>Thankfully, the silence lasted for only a minute or so, and Xayah started walking again, nervously. Then she noticed something. Had the goggles gotted a bit darker? ... maybe that was just her impression. She kept moving forward, trying not to think about that thing in her rear. Her mind went to Rakan. Problem is, she and Rakan made love both the previous night and that morning, so that thought ended up arousing her even more and making her feel the vibrations even strongly than before.</p><p>For whatever reason, the stairs from one floor to the upper one were placed on the opposite ends of the building in that hotel, so she had to walk through three hallways, hoping for nobody to be there, ot at least for nobody to hear her. The chain seemed even louder, but that might have been just an impression. She kept going, but stopped right in front of the stairs and leaned against a wall. The stimulation, while quite weak, had been building up for too long at that point. Trying to suppress her voice, Xayah's body tensed up as wave of pleasure ran through her, followed by several other, weaker ones. She turned and rested her back against the wall, trying to catch her breath through the gag, wishing to be able to actually bite down on it. She'd have liked to sit down a bit, but that would have had unpleasantly pleasant consequences.</p><p>The vibrator didn't care about that and kept doing its job though. That was probably why that orgasm, that odiously unsatisfying orgasm seemed to last that long. After a brief pause, she willed herself to start walking again and walked upstairs. Her drool was running down on her chest, under her dress. One rung at a time, she reached the second floor. How much time did she have left? Ahri had said the lotion would have dried up in two hours, and it was still quite slippery so she probably had... an hour and a half? And she was only on the second floor, for heaven's sake.</p><p>She decided to walk on her claws rather than on her whole feet. It wasn't that easy, and it sure was uncomfortable, especially on solid floor, but she could at least go a bit faster without worrying about the lotion, which hadn't been applied there. She started striding -within what was phisically possible in those restraints-, and she managed to reach the third floor in a relatively short time, though she had to stop once more in front of the stairs. She rested against a wall again, the sensations from her rear once again building up, another wave of small orgasms running through her whole body. Her focus gone, Xayah rested her weight on her feet, forgetting about the lotion. As consequence, she fell down along the wall, accidentally pushing the button again.</p><p>"Mmnh!"</p><p>The vibrations didn't actually get stronger, but the vibrator started to... rotate on itself? At a slight inclined angle. Slowly but steadily. Unprepared to that, Xayah fell on her side, uselessly trying to resist the stimulation. She could feel it moving inside of her, and it kept hitting one of her weak spots. She remained there, lying on the floor, for... five minutes? Ten? Weak orgasm shook her body at least twice more before she managed to gather enough strength to get back up. As she did so, she realised that she was drenched. As in, she had been leaking, her fluids running down her legs, almost all the way to her feet. Her panties, even though they were stuck around her knees, had gotten wet as well, and when she looked back she few a trail of drops on the stairs. A bit was probably her saliva, but only a bit. That was the worst.</p><p>But she had no time for that. She moved forward, but almost fell down immediatly. Walking made her feel the plug's rotation too strongly. Hell, how much she wanted to touch herself while chewing Ahri's neck. Slowly, she started walking, maybe even slower than when she had started. Every step was accompanied by a wave of pleasure. Her breath ragged, the tingling between her legs had became completely unbearable. She somehow managed to reach the third floor, with no idea how long it took her to do so, her minds clouded by pleasure and frustration. Then, she heard something. She looked back and saw the handle of a door being turned. She rushed toward the closest turn of the hallway. As soon as she walked past the corner, she let herself fall against the wall, desperately trying to keep her voice down, the sudden rush having brought forth another orgasm.</p><p>Someone walked into the hallway, but Xayah was too busy trying to fight off the wave of pleasure to realize that. Until she heard him talk.</p><p>"What're these?" someone said. The voice was that of a male.</p><p>Realizing that her dash made the chain cling far too loudly -and that she was leaving behind a trail anyway-, Xayah forced herself to keep walking. No way in hell she was going to be seen in that state. No way. But the footsteps kept getting closer, the man following the drops left by her dripping, tingling entrance.</p><p>"Is someone there?" he asked.</p><p>He was about to turn into the hallway she was in. Xayah could hear her heart going wild. If it came to that, she'd have killed him. Ahri's charm didn't prevent her from using her feathers on others after all. The only problem was if she could manage to use them in her current situation, since she'd have to throw them from her wing and she wasn't sure she could aim at all in her conditions.</p><p>Then, the man stopped walking.</p><p>"Maybe I just imagined that" he said as she heard him walk away.</p><p>Why he had turned away, she had no idea, but she took a deep breath of relief. Then she noticed it. The lenses of the goggles had gotten darker. A lot darker. She... knew where that was going. Or at least she was positively sure she knew it. And she didn't like it one bit. She had to hurry, and started walking again. The stairs were there. She moved forward, to the fourth floor, one step at a time. One step at a time.</p><p>She reached the fourth floor. The goggles were getting darker. Everything was dyed black. Not to the point she couldn't understand where she was going, but still. Blast it all. The lotion on her feet had dryed up -when exactly?-, which was both a good thing and a bad thing. Then a rather loud piece -still classical music though- started being played outside. Xayah decided to risk it and strided as fast as she could to the next stairs. She was worryed that the goggles might turn even darker, and wanted to get to the sixth floor before that happened. Besides, she didn't know if Rakan was in their room or not, and she had no intention of letting him see her in that state. When she was halfway through the floor, however, she had to stop. She fell, though she did so on her knees rather than her butt this time, her body trembling from the uptenth climax coursing through it. Hadn't her drees been waterproof, it would have gotten wet with all of the drool she couldn't keep inside her mouth. She remained there for a few moments, then fell down completely, almost hitting her face on the floor. The damn thing was still going, and she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to touch herself, or even better to have Rakan touch her -would it really have been that bad if he saw her in that state?- or even better to murder that goddamned fox, may her and everyone she held dear be cursed for all eternity.</p><p>It took Xayah a considerable amount of willpower to get back on her feet once more and start walking again. To Ahri's room, since she had decided that yes, being seen like that by Rakan would have been too much for her pride to bear. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice the small pond she had left on the floor. Trying not to think about it, one step at a time, she moved forward. Slowly. Running had proven to be an horrible idea, as she lost a lot more time lying on the floor than she had gained striding through half of the distance to the stairs. She reached them, and made it to the fifth floor. She had never gone there but it had to be just like the ones below, right? She took a step, then stopped. The lens of the goggles had suddenly turned completely black. She found herself practically blindfolded. Had her mouth been free, she would have filled the air with curses.</p><p>What now? Well, keep walking. She had no other choices. And so she kept moving forward. Slowly, since she couldn't see where she was going and she couldn't even use her arms or legs to make sure not to bump into anything. To make things worse, being unable to see caused her to focus more on the plug rotating in her butt. She started walking while leaning against the first wall she could find, both to support herself and to have a guideline. She had expected to meet a few doors along the wall, but she reached the first turn of the hallway without finding any. Not that she minded. Actually, it was better that way.</p><p>Obviously, she stumbled into something with her shoulder just as she thought that. To make things worse, the door -if that really was a door- was in a recess of the wall, so she ended up bumping against it with her shoulder. She froze, her hears twitching. Xayah tried to walk away, but just as she did another wave of pleasure spreaded through her, forcing her to her knees. Unable to stop herself from moaning in frustration, she heard the door open and turned instinctively her head to it, as if she could see something.</p><p>"... what the... ?" someone said. The voice sounded like that of a man, though it was oddly... metallic, as if he was wearing an heavy plate helmet.</p><p>"Who is it?" someone else asked from behind the first voice.</p><p>Xayah wanted to burn everything down. That man, the other one, Ahri, the damn city and herself. And then burn the damn fox once more.</p><p>"I think it's one of Ahri's toys" the first voice said.</p><p>"Seriously? Wait, let me take a look" the second one replied.</p><p>"Get back here Olaf!" another voice shouted, and then she heard some commotion.</p><p>"So... what do we do? Take her in and wait for Ahri to show up or what?"</p><p>"I think it's better to not get involved" a fourth voice said.</p><p>"By the beard of my ancestors, what a sight! And it looks like she's all ready for a ride!"</p><p>"Cut it out, if she's really one of Ahri's toys you'd better not lay an hand of her"</p><p>"What if she prepared it for us?"</p><p>A brief silence, then laughs. Heartfelt laughs from the three other voices.</p><p>"For hell's sake Olaf, but the beer down and start making sense. If Ahri finds out you touched one of her toys without her permission she's gonna make you go impotent"</p><p>"Blast it, no! ... you're right, better leave her alone"</p><p>"Just close the damn door already, we have to finish getting ready!"</p><p>"Why the hurry, Karthus? There are still more than three hours before our turn"</p><p>"Because you broke the damn drums and the damn bass at the same damn time and since there are no damned shops selling damned instruments here we have to repair them before it's our damn turn, and nobody here has a damned clue on how to do it!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah"</p><p>"... anyway, if you're headed to Ahri's room, the stairs are right in front of you" the voice in front of her said before closing the door. ... what in the world just happened?</p><p>She didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care. Rather than getting back on her feet, Xayah walked on her knees for a while, until she bumped into the first step of the stairs. How long did it take? She had no idea. All she could think about was the plug stirring up her rear and the unbearable tingling between her legs. Forcing herself back up, she climbed the stairs, taking a brief pause after every step. Just staying up had gotten incredibly difficult, her shaking legs nearly unable to support her. She fell down when she reached the end of the stairs, her feet looking for a stair which wasn't there.</p><p>The music coming from outside had changed. Someone was singing now. She was almost there, she couldn't stop at that point. With what was left of both her strenght and will, she got up and started walking again, leaning against the first wall she could find. She kept going. Then she found the door, or at least what most likely was the door, and hit it with her head two or three times. But nothing happened. She hit it again. No response. And then she realized it. The voice singing, outside, was Ahri's. She was on stage now. She hadn't made it in time. She turned her back to the door and let herself slide down along it, falling to the floor. The button on the plug clicked again, but this time nothing happened. Or maybe she couldn't notice an increase in the vibrations's strenght anymore.</p><p>Xayah remained there, unable to free herself, no strenght left to move, her moans freely escaping from her mouth, drooling, dripping, with nothing to distract her from the pleasure. As another wave of small orgasms ran through her body, her thoughts went to Ahri.</p><p>She could do nothing but wait for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In-depth Study of the Fox's Playing Habits Regarding Winged Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>In-depth Study of the Fox's Playing Habits Regarding Winged Creatures - Second Part</strong>
  </p>
  <p>Ahri had followed Xayah for as long as she could, both to make sure things wouldn't go wrong and to, well, enjoy the sight. She had to intervene only once though, which was at the same time a good thing and a disappointment. When Xayah reached the fifth floor, however, she had to go or she wouldn't have made it in time for her turn on stage. Both that and the sixth floor had been completely reserved after all, so she would have been safe there. Turned out Sona's performance lasted around half an hour longer due to people wanting to hear some more, and the same happened to Ahri. In the end, she got off the stage an hour later than she had expected. Behind the platform she met the Pentakill -a couple of their instruments were in a rather bad shape, something which was normal after, not before their concerts- ,and Mordekaiser told her about what happened. She then walked back to her room, and found Xayah lying against the door. Based on what the revenant had told her, the young vastaya had probably been there for about two hours and a half.</p>
  <p>Ahri kneeled down next to her and noticed she had lost consciousness. The battery of the plug had probably died. Well, she did remain in that state for longer than originally planned, but that wasn't really a problem. Probably. She picked her up and carried her inside the room. Before closing the door, she took a few moments to stare at the relatively large pond Xayah had left on the floor. She smiled.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Xayah woke up. Slowly. She instinctively tried to cover her eyes with her hands, but failed. After a few seconds she realised she was still tied and got up. The chain around her ankles was gone, and the same went for the goggles, the gag and her... wait, where were her panties? But not the plug, no, of course the damn thing was still inside her butt. At least it had stopped.</p>
  <p>The first thing she noticed after that was that she wasn't in the room she and Rakan had rented, but in a far larger one, around four times larger, with a bed twice the size of the one in their room. All the windows were closed, the curtains pulled to block the sight, and light was provided by a large chandelier. The second thing was that she was still incredibly aroused, and the tingling hadn't gone down a bit. She walked -on her knees- to the bedframe and tried to hump herself against it. Because damn it, she had been like that for hours and she needed relief, badly. She could always bite the bed or the sheets.</p>
  <p>Turned out Ahri's commands were still working, and she couldn't bring herself to do that. She groaned, then noticed something. Or rather, heard something coming from behind a door which was not the entrance. Was that the sound of a... shower? Someone was having a shower, and she was absolutely sure to know who it was. In a couple of minutes she found out she was right as Ahri walked out of the door, her hair and fur not quite dry, her body covered in a... she actually couldn't tell if she was wearing undergarments or a bathrobe. Probably something which served as both at once.</p>
  <p>"You!" she shouted as she tried to get up, only to find out her legs were still too weak to support her.</p>
  <p>"Yes, me" Ahri replied laughing "You were late, little raven. Did you enjoy your penality?"</p>
  <p>"To hell! You and everything else! But you in particular!"</p>
  <p>"My, my" Ahri replied as she walked closer "You sure like to talk"</p>
  <p>Xayah's gaze locked itself on a drop of water which dropped from the fox's hair to her collarbone, ran down it and slid along her chest, disappearing in her cleavage. She found that incredibly alluring, and wanted to smash her head against a wall for thinking that.</p>
  <p>"Now, sit down like a good girl" she commanded Xayah, her eyes a deep purple. Like usual, at that point.</p>
  <p>Reluctantly, she did as she was told as Ahri sat next to her, on the edge of the bed. Without any ado, Ahri grabbed Xayah and kissed her, causing the both of them to fall on the sheets in the process. That was all it took for Xayah's apparent composure to crumble, because twenty or thirty minutes of sleep were nowhere near enough to recover from what she had been through. As Ahri's tongue ran free inside her mouth, the fox groped her rear and, holding her like that, turned around, placing herself beneath Xayah. And then she spanked her, causing the plug to dig deeper inside of her. Had her mouth been free, the raven would have almost screamed, if anything by the surprise.</p>
  <p>"You know" Ahri said as she moved her lips away from hers and sat with Xayah on her legs "We've been like this for less than five minutes, and you've already wetted my clothes" she told her smirking.</p>
  <p>Realizing that she was not only still completely wet, but even still dripping, Xayah's face turned completely red.</p>
  <p>"T-that's... "</p>
  <p>"Shhh" the fox interrupted her as she placed a finger on her lips, the gesture itself enough to force the young vastaya to remain silent "Just enjoy yourself" she said as she pulled down her dress and started toying with her breasts while fingering her with her other hand.</p>
  <p>Unable to move away, both because she was still exhausted and Ahri's magic imposed her to obey, Xayah bit her lips to try and keep herself from moaning. And for a while she kind of succeeded. With a while meaning roughly four minutes. Then she went and tried to bite Ahri. Not out of hate -not completely-, but mainly because she wanted a goddamned orgasm, a true one, a climax, and for that she had to have something to push her teeth against. But the fox simply gestured her to stop, and so she did.</p>
  <p>"This isn't going to end like the other time right? Right?!" she asked, and Ahri could hear fear, anger and a bit of excitement in her voice. Mostly apprehension, probably.</p>
  <p>She laughed softly before replying.</p>
  <p>"Oh, don't worry about that" she said "I'll make sure to thoroughly satisfy you this time, little raven. If you satisfy me a bit as well, that is" she said as she pushed Xayah off the bed.</p>
  <p>She then spreaded her legs and brought the younger vastaya's face between them.</p>
  <p>"Just don't try anything weird, honey. I'd hate to have to make you unable to have an orgasm for the rest of your life"</p>
  <p>"I'd love to see you burn" she replied as she simply remained still. Apparently, Ahri hadn't forced her to obey.</p>
  <p>"I must say, I was kinda hoping you'd say that. Now, don't bite anything unless I say so"</p>
  <p>The fox then ordered Xayah to lie with her belly down on her legs.</p>
  <p>"W-wait, what are you..." she started to ask as Ahri pulled her dress up, leaving her privates exposed. And then spanked her, rather strongly. Xayah almost shrieked at that.</p>
  <p>"I've been waiting for this for quite some time" Ahri said as she groped Xayah's firm buttocks before spanking her again, causing the plug to move around inside of her again.</p>
  <p>"Stop! Ah!" Xayah said as she uselessly tried to get away "Please!"</p>
  <p>Ahri undid the straps holding the vibrator in place, grabbed it and started moving it slowly inside of her as she teased her clit with her other hand. The feathered girl's moans were so sweet she could have spent a whole day listening to them. Occasionally spaking her again, running her hands on her thights and on her breasts, she kept going for probably half an hour. Xayah had been begging her for the whole time, but the first few minutes aside, she had been asking for something to bite. Obviously, the fox didn't grant her request.</p>
  <p>"My, my, you're so wet it almost seems like you're the one who had a shower"</p>
  <p>"Please -mmnh- let me bite -ah, ahh- something!" she asked again, hating herself for saying that.</p>
  <p>"Not yet, sweetie"</p>
  <p>Then, she removed the plug and told her to sit on her knees on the floor in front of the bed. She spreaded her legs in front of the raven again.</p>
  <p>"I can repeat myself if you want" she said smiling, her voice both seductive and menacing at once "But I'm not sure you would like the consequences"</p>
  <p>"I... yes..."</p>
  <p>She brought her face between Ahri's legs, and the fox felt her ragged breath against her private areas. Unsure on what to do, Xayah placed her mouth against Ahri's black, lace panties and started sucking, trying to imitate the fox.</p>
  <p>"Mmnh... not bad for your first time, little one..." she commented as she petted Xayah's head and played with her hears. She knew she was sensitive there.</p>
  <p>The younger vastaya tried to find Ahri's clith under her panties, since with her hands tied she couldn't move them aside, and because she had been forbidden to bite she couldn't use her mouth either for that. She found it anyway, and started licking it through her underwear. Ahri was wet as well, though nowhere near as much as Xayah. The fox started to grope her own breasts as she pushed the raven's head closer to her entrance.</p>
  <p>"Yes, mmnh... like that..."</p>
  <p>That situation made the tingling between Xayah's legs even worse, something she didn't think was possible, and if pleasuring Ahri was the only way to get the fox to please her, then she'd have given it her best efforts. And to hell everything and everyone. Ahri's breath grew faster and faster as her juices wetted both her underwear and Xayah's tongue, until her body tensed up. She arched her back as a wave of pleasure ran through her, vibrant and powerful, followed by several others, weaker, as she younger vastaya kept sucking on her clit. Until the fox pushed her head away.</p>
  <p>"That wasn't half bad, sweetie" she said, her face flushed, her breath still a bit ragged "I bet you want to come as well, don't you?"</p>
  <p>She simply nodded, as she didn't want to say something like that out loud. She had done it already quite a lot of times though. Ahri stood up and opened a drawer of the bedside table. What she took was a collar with a leash roughly twice as long as her arms, which she immediatly put on Xayah.</p>
  <p>"Now, you can squirm, scream and run around as much as you want, just don't put too much strenght into it. And of course, don't to anything funny" she commanded her as she undid the rope binding her arms "If you behave, I won't have to punish you again. Alright?"</p>
  <p>That said, she really, really wanted her to misbehave.</p>
  <p>Xayah was about to ask something when the fox pushed her down and started fingering her entrance and playing with her nipples. The young raven's moans were so fun to listen to, Ahri might have gone on like that for the whole day. Xayah tried to escape from that stimulation, with the only result of amusing Ahri who, after a while, turned Xayah around, making her lie with her belly down, and focused completely on her weak spots. The feathered girl's body tensed up as heat and pleasure radiated through her whole body in several waves. If only she had something to bite on. She then tried to catch her breath, her body still shaking a bit, but Ahri didn't stop. At all. She kept stimulating her, toying with her clit as her fingers ran wild inside of her. With her sensibility enhanced by the recent orgasm and her frustration way beyond what she could take, Xayah's moans almost turned to screams. She tried to get away again, but Ahri simply pulled the leash and forced her to stay where she was. In a matter of minutes, a second weak climax ran through the feathered girl's body. But once again the fox didn't stop. She grabbed her hips and brought her entrance to her face, then started licking her and sucking her clit as she either fondled her breasts or slide a finger inside her butt with her other hand. The third wave of pleasure turned out to be stronger than the first two combined, and seemed to last even longer than the previous two put together. But it still didn't satisfy her at all.</p>
  <p>Only then Ahri stopped. Xayah, completely out of breath and exhausted, turned around and remained motionless for a few seconds on the bed, and the fox enjoyed the sight of her chest going up and down as she breathed before standing up and taking something out of another drawer. But the young vastaya was too tired to care about that.</p>
  <p>She almost jumped when she felt something cold penetrating her. The shape was... well, you can imagine it.</p>
  <p>"Wait what are you -mgh?!"</p>
  <p>Laughing, Ahri kissed Xayah to silence her as she pushed the dildo all the way inside of her and turned it on, not at the highest setting but not at the lowest either. Trying desperately to resist, the raven felt another wave of pleasure run through her body.</p>
  <p>"Never used one of these either, I guess" she commented as she moved the dildo back and forth inside of Xayah, who instinctively closed her legs.</p>
  <p>Ahri played with her breasts as well without stopping the vibrations, forcing two more orgasms on Xayah before stopping. She lowered the setting and left the toy there, then showed her something. Black panties, but they looked... a bit weird. They were polished, almost to the point of reflecting the light, and were clearly not made of fabric. Actually, they had a couple of zips. Ahri smeared something inside them before putting them on Xayah, who uselessly tried to move away. They were tight. Ahri forcibly put them on Xayah, the girl's arms too weak to resist, and closed the zips. Then something clicked. The fox then stood up next to the bed and pulled on the leash.</p>
  <p>"Come over here, sweetie"</p>
  <p>Xayah, in response, turned the other way and tried to get away. It was... quite a stupid thing to do in that situation, but she couldn't really think straight in that state. Ahri smiled as she pushed a button on a remote, and the dildo turned to max setting. Xayah nearly shouted, unable to stand the stimulation. She tried to take those panties off -they were too tight and rigid for her to be able to take the vibrator out without removing them or cutting them, and Ahri's magic prevented her from using her feathers- but found out the zips had been blocked with a padlock, and she couldn't take them off. She begged the fox to make it stop, earning nothing but a laugh from her. She closed her legs as another orgasm ran through her, followed by another one within the next few minutes, and then Ahri put the dildo on the lowest setting. She didn't really feel like turning it off.</p>
  <p>"Here, little one" she repeated as she smiled.</p>
  <p>This time, Xayah obeyed and moved in front of Ahri, then got off the bed. She didn't stand on her feet though, she had no strength left in her legs. Instead, she was on her knees.</p>
  <p>"Good girl" Ahri said as she patted her head and walked to the door of what probably was the bathroom.</p>
  <p>The younger vastaya followed, slowly. The fox simply waited next to the door, humming with her usual mischievous smile, for Xayah to arrive. Fearing what might have happened were she to make her wait, Xayah forced herself to move a bit faster. Ahri openend the door and led her inside what turned out to really be the bathroom, closing the door behind her.</p>
  <p>"Now, get undressed while I prepare the bath" she said as she spanked Xayah, almost making her jump.</p>
  <p>Unwillingly doing as she had been told, the raven took a look at the room. It was around as large as the room she and Rakan had rented. There were a couple of windows, both closed and with the curtains pulled just like in the main room. Light was provided by a few lit lanterns. There were a large shower and an even larger bathtub, large enough for Ahri to comfortably move her tails around while inside of it. The fox finished filling it with water -she had probably left the faucet open while she played with Xayah, no way she could fill such a large tub in a couple of minutes- and turned around.</p>
  <p>The raven didn't look straight at the fox, who had left her clothes on the floor as well, and tried to cover herself with her wing. She still had those panties on, but they were the only piece of clothing she actually wanted to take off. Smirking, Ahri pulled on the leash and brought Xayah in the bathtub. The water was warm, hot almost, and the fox sat down with her back against the edge -the remote well within her reach on a nearby furniture-, the water reaching her shoulders, and forced Xayah to sit in front of her -the vibrator seemed to be waterproof, between her arms, with her back and wing against Ahri's chest. Due to the difference in eight, only Xayah's head and a bit of her neck poked out of the water, though her ears were long enough to reach the same height as Ahri's.</p>
  <p>The raven squirmed. The damn thing between her legs was still going. Ignoring that, the fox held her close with one arm and simply... petted her.</p>
  <p>"H-hey!"</p>
  <p>"Come on, just relax" she replied as she bit down gently on her long ears.</p>
  <p>"Ah! Not there!"</p>
  <p>"Eheheh"</p>
  <p>Ahri locked her gaze on Xayah's feathers. Under the water they seemed polished, almost shining. Her fur, on the other hand, didn't look that great when wet.</p>
  <p>For some reason, she bit down a bit harder and groped Xayah's chest, pulling on her nipples with a bit too much strength.</p>
  <p>"Ah! Stop that! Stop!"</p>
  <p>Ignoring -but still takin delight in- her protests, Ahri reached out for the remote and turned it to a slightly higher setting as she kissed Xayah to silence her. By the way her body shook, she had another weak orgasm. She placed her legs between Xayah's and spread them open as she placed her hands on her thighs and started massaging them. The young vastaya tried again to get away, but Ahri simply pulled her back in. She slid one hand underneath her panties -it was quite hard given how thight they were, but she managed to do it- and started toying with Xayah's clith as she held her in place with her legs. When she saw her flushed face, the raven understood Ahri was also fingering herself. Which made it even more unbearable for her, since the fox had nothing holding her orgasms down. When Ahri arched her back for the pleasure, her body shaking slightly, the feathered girl tried to dash away. Only to have the leash of her collar get pulled. She fell facedown on the water, and before she could get back up Ahri had already grabbed her and pulled her back in her arms. Desperate, Xayah turned around and tried to bite Ahri, only to get blocked before her teeth could reach anything. The fox turned her around and held her arms in place. Given how weak the raven was at the moment and how much of the fox's magic she had inside of her, Ahri could easily hold her still with just one arm. She forcefully spreaded her legs open with hers again and took the remote.</p>
  <p>"Bad move, sweetie" she said playfully "Really bad"</p>
  <p><em>I'm glad you did it though </em>she thought.</p>
  <p>And with that she set the vibrator to the maximum. Xayah almost jumped, instantly reaching an orgasm. Ahri, however, put down the remote and started playing with the raven's nipples with her free hand.</p>
  <p>"Enough! Mmh, ah... stop, stop -aaahhh- stop!"</p>
  <p>"No can do, dear" she replied as she laughed.</p>
  <p>"Let me -aahh- bite something at least! "I'm -mmmnhh- I'm begging you!"</p>
  <p>"Not yet, honey, not yet" Ahri answered as she kept fondling her before moving her hand to Xayah's rear, sliding a finger inside her butt and moving it around.</p>
  <p>The feathered girl probably went through three or four more orgasms before Ahri put the vibrator back at a lower setting. Not the lowest though. She could hardly wait to let Xayah bite something. With that amount of teasing, her climax had to be something truly amazing.</p>
  <p>That said, she noticed something. Her wing grew out of her back at a rather odd angle, between her scapulas. It wasn't centered but moved slightly to the left. Ahri wondered if she could adjust the angle at which it grew, move it a bit, grow another one and fly. That would also explain why she was so incredibly light. Then another thought crossed her mind, and she lowered her mouth. Her wing was completely underwater, but very close to the surface. The fox ran her tongue at its base. And Xayah nearly jumped out of her grasp.</p>
  <p>"N-not there! Not there!"</p>
  <p>"Oh my, you are sensitive here aren't you?" Ahri asked, delighted. And a bit disappointed with herself, why hadn't she thought about that earlier? She was very sensitive at the base of her tails as well, after all.</p>
  <p>She grabbed Xayah as she held her arms in place and pulled her up a bit, then started licking the base of her wing, right where it connected with her skin. And apparently that alone -well, that and the vibrator still going- caused Xayah to have an orgasm nearly instantly. As entertained as she could possibly be with her reactions, Ahri didn't stop, and the raven squirmed around with such strenght the fox had to really force her in place, which actually only made it more enjoyable. The feathered girl wasn't even trying to hold her voice back, the stimulus simply too strong, and the five minutes before Ahri stopped and let her go felt like five hours to her. Too exhausted to even speak, Xayah reached for the edge of the bathtub and rested herself against it, taking long, deep breaths.</p>
  <p>Ahri turned the vibrator off completely. It was probably better to let her rest for a short while.</p>
  <p>"Stay there, honey" she said as she got out of the bathtub.</p>
  <p>Where she went, Xayah couldn't care less at the moment. She came back after a few minutes though, holding something. A gag. The raven's eyes lit up, and when she realized what kind of expression she had she turned her face away, though Ahri had had plenty of time to look at her and grin. She walked closer to the feathered girl and told her to stand up. And so she did. At that point, Ahri wasn't sure she still needed her magic to make her obey. Though she was sure she'd gone back to her usual behavion the next day. She put the gag on her. There were a few more straps than necessary on it, and when Ahri fastened them around Xayah's head the raven realized they were meant to force her to bite down on it. Not that she cared. Actually, she was glad to finally have something to bite. Then Ahri made her turn and tied her wrists together, using the leash attached to the collar. Lastly, she unlocked her black panties -without taking them off- before getting back in the water, dragging Xayah with her.</p>
  <p>She then reached for the remote and turned the vibrator on again, probably at the highest setting, before starting to play with her breasts. Xayah's body tensed up nearly immediately, her breath almost stopped as her back arched, all of the pent-up pleasure exploding at once. At last. Had she been on the bed with her hands free, she would have most likely grasped the sheets with enough force to tear them. The first wave made her whole body tremble. But it wasn't really a wave of pleasure, no. The feeling didn't fade, instead it seemed to keep resonating within her, cutting her breath. She had no idea how long it lasted, at the very most a minute, probably, but for that minute is was like time had frozen. And it was pure ecstasy, an absolute feeling, stronger than she thought was possible. The pleasure eventually faded, but not completely. She could still feel it, the same way one could hear the echo of his voice when shouting on the mountains. Ahri -who had turned the vibrator off and simply enjoyed the sight- gave Xayah a minute or so to catch her breath, then turned the dildo back on as she slid her hand inside the raven's panties to toy with her clit.</p>
  <p>As grateful as she could be, Xayah made no attempts to hold her muffled moans back. Quickly, another tide of pleasure ran rampant through her, sending shivers up her spine, then down and back up again, her body trembling as she lost herself in the blissful feeling. Ahri hadn't stopped this time, and her stimulations caused the raven's orgasm to last for nearly two full minutes, and near the end the fox had to held her up because she could no longer support herself, even though they were only sitting down. And still Ahri didn't stop, she kept playing with her clit and fondling her breasts, the vibrator still running. A third wave quickly exploded within Xayah, and it felt even stronger than the previous one, her sensitivity enhanced by her previous climaxes. While it laster less than the second one, it left her trembling, the feeling lingering everywhere within her.</p>
  <p>Ahri had stopped, and was now simply petting her head.</p>
  <p>"Happy now, sweetie?" she asked playfully, but Xayah was too exhausted to even move her head to reply "Because we're not done yet"</p>
  <p>It took her a few seconds to really understand what the fox had just said. When she did, Xayah turned to look at her. Ahri was nearly laughing.</p>
  <p>"You've asked so many times to come, you can't really be satisfied with just three, can't you?"</p>
  <p>She... was joking, right? No way in hell she could take another climax like one of those three. ... no, she wasn't joking. But she was too tired to even try to escape. And even if she tried, she would have gotten nothing but Ahri's amusement out of the attempt. The fox turned the vibrator on once again, to the highest setting, and started to play with her clit and nipples, licking her hears at the same time. That brought Xayah to her fourth full orgasm within a few minutes, but even as her whole body trembled Ahri didn't stop. The feathered girl made an attempt to get away -more unconsciously than willingly-, but she was so weak the fox could hardly tell she even tried. As her fourth orgasm faded into the fifth, Ahri slid a finger inside her butt and teased her insides, occasionally massaging her thighs and licking her neck or cheeks, running her hands on her sides and back, biting and licking her hears, stimulating her whole body.</p>
  <p>With nearly no downtime between an orgasm and the next one, Ahri held her up and began licking the base of her wing. Even though she was gagged, Xayah pretty much screamed, the stimulus way beyond what she could take, her body tensing up and trembling at the same time, her hears going from twitching wildly to standing right up then back to twitching again, the strongest climax she had ever experienced -so strong it was nearly painful- ravaging her, the pleasure never going down as it kept resonating within her body, her every fiber shivering in pure ecstasy.</p>
  <p>And then she lost consiousness. Ahri stopped.</p>
  <p>"Well, maybe I overdid it a bit" she said.</p>
  <p>She turned the vibrator off, brought Xayah out of the bathtub and started putting things in order.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>The concert had finished since less than five minutes when someone knocked at the door. Rakan's mind took almost four full minute to concentrate enough on it to realize he should have probably gone to see who was at the door though. As for what he was thinking about, I have no clue. He opened the door and saw another vastaya, a fox. One... he had probably seen already somehwere, sometime. Yeah, he was sure about it, a fox with nine tails was incredibly rare. Probably. He never cared that much about it. Where they rare?</p>
  <p><em>I was starting to think he wasn't here </em>Ahri though.</p>
  <p>And there was Xayah there. She was unconcious, and her face was red, but aside from that she looked fine. She was resting on the fox's shoulder.</p>
  <p>"... wait, what?" he asked.</p>
  <p>"She drank a bit too much" the fox said as she handed Xayah to Rakan, turned and simply walked away.</p>
  <p>She wondered about how to get Thresh to play with Xayah. Play the way she meant it, not the way he meant it. As fun to watch as that would have been, letting him do that would also have left Xayah... unusable. Like, forever unusable. As in, dead. And that would have been such an huge waste.</p>
  <p>Or maybe Vel'Koz was a better choice. Then again, Vel'Koz usually was way harder than Thresh to drag into her hobbies. She didn't even know where he was most of the time, and it'd been months since she last saw him.</p>
  <p>... or maybe she could have dragged both of them into it? Not at the same time, granted, but she could always use Thresh one day and Vel'Koz another day. Or maybe both on the same day?</p>
  <p>As Ahri walked away, her mind ran wild.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I... honestly feel like Eating Habits came out better, not sure why, though I guess that's up to the reader to decide.</p><p>Hope you liked. Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>